This invention relates to a surgical endoscope laser system console for use in surgical procedures.
Recent developments in ophthalmologic surgical technology have made it possible to manufacture an endoscope probe for supplying illumination to, receiving visual images from, and providing laser energy to the area being operated upon. Additional procedures including aspiration and irrigation may also be performed using the endoscope probes.
A laser endoscope probe of this nature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,740, issued to Martin Uram on Jun. 16, 1992.
A laser endoscope requires the following support components: a laser source, a light source, imaging lenses and monitor, and supporting electronics for each of the components. Each of these components is currently available, however, each component has its own chassis, support electronics, and cooling system.
One of the problems encountered by an arrangement having individual components is that a relatively large amount of space is required to provide for each of these components. Furthermore, the need to provide the surgeon with access to controls for each of the individual components, requires that the numerous components be positioned in the operating area, within the surgeons reach. Co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/017,847, filed Feb. 16, 1993, discloses a system control panel providing controls for a number of system parameters. The convenience of a combined system control panel is facilitated by a single chassis device. Merely removing the components from their individual chassis and placing them within a single chassis has resulted in many problems. More specifically, adverse effects due to the heat generated within a single chassis, as well as, electromagnetic interference, have hindered such a construction. While liquid cooling may be provided to minimize problems due to heat, providing liquid cooling both increases production costs and is very inconvenient. Typically, a liquid cooling system requires a storage tank, a circulator, a heat exchanger and liquid circulation tubing. These components are susceptible to corrosion, require maintenance, add to the system size and weight, and often reduce component accessibility, leading to an overall cumbersome design.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a single chassis having each of the laser endoscope supporting components therein. It is a further objective of the present invention to minimize adverse effects due to heat and electromagnetic interference while providing for light beam and image focusing, as well as, providing convenient access to ports to connect external devices. A still further objective of the present invention is to properly cool the components without employing an expensive fluid cooling system.
An additional problem encountered by an arrangement having individual components is that inevitably, cables for connecting the components to the endoscope's probe, imaging equipment, and power sources will be draped around the operating area, resulting in an increased risk of injury. In addition, set-up time for a surgical operation employing a laser endoscope probe and individual components is extensive. The set-up time is increased if safety measures are taken to secure cables to prevent accidents.
Accordingly, it is a further objective of the present invention to provide a portable, convenient, and easily assembled laser endoscope system.